The First Glance
by KatieGirl97
Summary: Severus Snape's first look at Harry, and some of the memories it brings. I was rereading Book 1, and this is what became of it :  Enjoy!  Nice and short


**Disclaimer: I really hope you aren't stupid enough to think I actually own it, newsflash I don't. Anyway I don't actually own this. Gasp shock horror.**

**AN: I know I haven't written anything in awhile, I have been reading. I am kind of lacking self confidence, everything I write sounds funny. Oh well, I might have something on later for Valentines Day. **

_I miss her_

That's all Severus could write, there is not a day that goes by when he doesn't think of her. What would Lily do? I wonder if she's proud of me. These thoughts had been bothering him more and more frequently as the summer drew to an end. This was the year, the hardest beginning. He had been waiting for this day for 10 years, today was the day Harry Potter came from Hogwarts.

He sat bored as can be, in the Great Hall with the other teachers and students, waiting for the first years and _him_ to come in. He didn't have to wait long, though it seemed like days. The first of the first years walked in nervously. Their nervous expressions soon to looks of wonder, as they looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't help himself as he looked around the hall anxious and excited for who he was about to see.

He could've recognized him anywhere, he looked exactly like him. It's. Not. Fair. Looking down at him, he could feel all of his old insecurities coming back as the bad memories flew through his mind. That face had caused him so much pain. His father stole the only thing that made his life worth living. He couldn't do this anymore. It wasn't going to work, the boy was going to be exactly like his father, arrogant and rude nothing like his own sweet Lily. Harry looked around the extravagant room in surprise. Something about his expression reminded him of Lily. Blinking Severus looked back at the boy, he couldn't see the resemblance anymore.

"Harry Potter," the name was called loudly, setting off a chain reaction of whispers throughout the hall. Severus snapped out of his memories and into reality. The child was now perching on the stool where he had sat so many years ago.

_Flashback_

_Severus was extremely nervous. This day would mark the beginning of his life. He just hoped he would spend it with Lily. Even if he had to be in Gryffindor, she would make it all worth it. "Lily Evans," He looked up, all the while thinking in his head that she had to be Slytherin. Though he did know that it would never happen, she was too sweet and innocent to be put in the house of Salazar Slytherin. She sat down, flashed him a smile, and closed her startling green eyes. He waited holding his breath as the sorting hat sat upon her head for a minute. "Gryffindor" Oh, Merlin. His life was over, there was no way on earth he could be in Gryffindor, he simply wasn't brave. Lily gave him a sad smile and went to sit by Sirius Black, one of the idiots from earlier on the train, turning away from him dramatically. _

_ "Severus Snape," This was it, the moment of decision. He walked up legs shaking towards the front, and the stern lady holding the hat. _

Hmm interesting _Severus heard a weird noise in his head_ You are very interesting, now where to put you?_ With Lily he willed._ I'm afraid child I can't do that, you will have you're brave moments, but you are simply not suited to that lifestyle._ Please, I love her and never want to lose her. _I'm sorry!

_With those final thoughts he heard the words"Slytherin," and everything faded. Lily, my beautiful Lily, she was so close but now she's gone. I hurried over to the Slytherin table. Everything's going to change now won't it?_

Reality

"Gryffindor," Snape realized that he wasn't just remembering his nightmare, James Potter, being sorted, it was replaying in front of his very eyes. Harry looked proud, and dashed off to his table. Everything was going to change now wasn't it. His nightmare was back

_Nothing's the same without you here Lily._


End file.
